La sombra del fuego, un sueño
by Nekomimi Kyuketsuki
Summary: Hola que tal! Este es mí primer fanfic, como verán en próximos capítulos la trama se desarrolla en la cuarta guerra ninja, pero tocara muy fuerte el amor entre naruto y un personaje especial, espero le guste y lo comenten. Sí quieren saber más de mí pueden agregarme a face, es Secret'ss Snow, graxx .-


La sombra del fuego, un sueño.

Capítulo 1  
Luz de luna

Era una tarde normal en Konoha, los niños jugaban a ser ninjas, los ninjas yendo y viniendo de misiones; el comercio local se había visto últimamente beneficiado por las últimas misiones que el señor feudal le había dado a la aldea, así que la aldea estos últimos meses ha sido próspera y solicitada.

En la torre del Hokage en turno se podía visualizar una silueta que no se movía, no hacia más que ver.

No puedo verlo - dijo Tsunade a una Shizune algo estresada por tanto papeleo-, donde estará?

No se preocupe Tsunade-sama - decía Shizune, mientras preparaba algo de te-, ya mandé a buscarlo.

Tsk... -hizo una mueca de desagrado- a quién has mandado?

Shizune dejó por un momento sus deberes y volteó a ver a su jefa, con una sonrisa traviesa le contestó

A quién cree n.n...

La Hokage se limito a dirigirle una mirada sería a su asistente y volvió a mirar a la villa. Por algún motivo no le agradaba que " ella " estuviera tan al pendiente de el.

"Hay mucha gente" - pensó una joven con mientras brincaba de una manera tierna y rara, llamando así la atención. Donde estas?

¡ Dame otra ración más, ayame-chan! -grito un joven rubio, con unos ojos color azules, y unos bigotes como de zorro. Era Naruto Uzumaki, que venía por su ración diario de ramen.

Mientras ayame preparaba su próximo plato de exquisito ramen, naruto se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que derrotó a nagato y logró salvar a la villa, y ahora que se había convertido en el héroe de la aldea la gente lo respetaba y lo empezaban a admirar y aunque esto lo hacia feliz el sabía que algo le faltaba.

Aquí tienes naruto-kun, le dijo una sonriente ayame de tenerlo ahí. Le había preparado una ración extra. Naruto no tardó en terminar su comida cuando oyó un grito.

NARUTO-KUN! - grito una joven de cabello negro mientras con una agilidad rodeo al rubio en un cálido y tierno abrazo, digno de unos amantes.

Hola Fuku-chan, que haces aquí? Dijo sin tanta extrañesa naruto. Desde niños han sido amigos y los dos han pensado en algo más pero ninguno ha hecho nada en lo absoluto.

Hokage-sama quiere verte horita. - le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa tierna, sin soltar a naruto.

Tsk... - claramente el rubio le molesto el no poder terminar su platillo. Que quiere ahora la abuela Tsunade?

Sinceramente no lo se, pero será mejor que vayas naruto-kun

Sí, bueno mejor me voy. Gracias fuyu-chan- dijo naruto mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de la joven, haciendo que ella se sonrojara tanto que el pudo verlo.

Te veo luego naruto-kun! -grito fuyu al ver al rubio correr, suspirando pensó "mí naruto", y empezó a brincar de forma tierna y rara, como era su costumbre.

En la oficina de la hokage mientras leía un montón de papeles se oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

Me mandaste a llamar, abuela Tsunade?-dijo naruto mientras la veía ahí parado en el marco de la puerta.

Sí naruto, pasa y cierra la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la aldea ya había caído la noche, pero eso no le importaba a una kunoichi que iba saltando de techo en techo con rumbo al bosque de la muerte.

Esa noche había luna llena y su luz resplandecia en todo el bosque y en el lago, pero para el joven que estaba ahí sentado no parecía importarle tan linda vista.

Un joven de unos 17 años, cabello negro, traía puerta una chaqueta negra y un kunai en mano, era nada más y nada menos que Daisuke Uchiha, uno de los últimos del clan Uchiha que quedaban.

Daisuke tenía una mirada triste, enfocada en el lago. No era difícil adivinar en que vagaba sus pensamientos. El recordaba con tristeza y coraje aquella noche en la que su clan fue casi extinto, a manos de su primo Itachi Uchiha, el seguía con sus dudas como el pudo hacer algo tan cruel? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una hermosa joven se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

Daisuke, es tarde vamos a casa -murmuro la joven. Daisuke levanto la vista y vio quién era.  
Se trataba una hermosa joven que vestía parecido a el, traía una cabellera negra que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, se veía preocupada pero no tenía la misma mirada tan fría que el. Se quedó viendo el símbolo que traía en sus ropas, la marca de su clan, tenía ante sí a Fuyu Uchiha, su hermana.

El no hizo nada más que dirigir una mirada más al lago mientras pensaba "porque", se levanto y siguió a su hermana a la salida del bosque, rumbo al distrito uchiha, su casa, sin darse que de lejos una figura encapuchada los observaba con especial interés.


End file.
